


Mistletoe

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looked up, and sure enough, there was mistletoe over them. He was starting to suspect there was mistletoe everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



> Thanks to [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) for beta'ing :)

1\. “Tony,” Steve said mildly, watching Jan balancing on the ladder and putting mistletoe on _every_ square inch of the ceiling. “Did I miss Jan coming back on the team?”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “She wouldn't come back to fight evil with us. Only to destroy my ceiling with mistletoe.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “I think she might have gone villain herself,” he said, sounding very serious.

“Boys,” Jan said. “You'll appreciate it yet.”

“Will we?” Tony wondered.

“Look over your heads.”

“I have a feeling I don't need to,” he said, and Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him.

Tony put his hand in Steve's hair and pulled him closer, biting at gently at Steve's lips. Steve's hand sneaked under his tank top. Tony's skin was hot to the touch, and Steve didn't want to let go.

Tony grinned at him when they separated. “Very evil,” he said. “She wants us to keep kissing so we won't fight the good fight.”

“If only _she_ were on the team,” Steve said.

“If only,” Tony agreed.

Jan retaliated by pulling bunch of mistletoe down until it was almost tickling him in the nose.

* * *

 

2\. They were eating breakfast when Carol showed up, still in her pyjamas, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

First Jan, then Carol. Steve wondered who else they could expect and if any of them would be convinced to stay longer. Next to him, Tony was trying to inhale his coffee.

“Morning,” Carol yawned.

“Morning,” Steve replied. Tony mumbled something indistinct.

“You have your coffee, you should be awake,” she said, preparing her own mug.

“Early,” Tony said, moving closer to Steve.

“Cute,” Carol said. Steve put his arm around Tony, enjoying having him close before he'd have to run downstairs and finish all his SI work so that he could have a few days off just for them.

Carol downed her coffee and blinked. She smiled slowly. “You aren't just going to ignore the tradition, are you?” she asked, pointing to the ceiling.

Steve looked up, and sure enough, there was mistletoe over them. He was starting to suspect there was mistletoe _everywhere_.

But who was he to argue? He liked kissing Tony awake.

“Hey, Tony,” he said, tipping Tony's head up to him. “Wake up,” he said, and kissed him softly.

Tony just about melted into him.

* * *

 

3\. Natasha was doing her nails in the living room.

Steve blinked rapidly, but she didn't disappear, which probably meant she was real.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hello,” she answered, painting the nail on her left index finger with an even stroke, leaving it bright red.

“Hi, Nat,” Tony said, walking in on the other side of the room. “Mm. Nice polish.”

“You'd say so,” she said. “I'm not adding gold.”

Tony pouted. In Steve's opinion, he looked adorable. “Not even a little bit?” Tony asked, and she shook her head. He went to Steve, put his fingers through his belt loops. “How about you?”

“No,” Steve said, kissing the top of Tony's nose. Then he added, “But we _could_ play with edible paint.”

Tony's eyes went dark.

“Mistletoe!” Natasha called, but she didn't have to. Steve was kissing Tony already.

* * *

 

4\. When Steve arrived in Tony's workshop, he found Tony talking to Rhodey about the armour. Tony hadn't come to bed last night, and from the way he looked, with dark bags under his eyes and just a bit too much manic energy in his every move, Steve suspected he hadn't slept on the small cot in his workshop at all. He sounded mostly lucid though.

“No,” Rhodey said. “No roller skates in my armour.”

Or maybe not that lucid, Steve corrected himself. “Hello,” Steve said.

Tony beamed at him. Steve came closer, wrapped his arms around him. “Stop adding roller skates everywhere, genius.”

Rhodey nodded. “Listen to Cap, Tony.”

“You'd change your mind if you knew how often they saved my life,” Tony said, indignant.

“Sure, Tones. I'll take my chances.” He looked up briefly and grinned widely. “Also, mistletoe.”

“In my workshop?” Tony said, looking up. Steve followed his eyes. There was indeed a piece of mistletoe placed directly over them.

“I'm never letting Peter in here again,” Tony promised.

“Don't be mean to him,” Steve said.

Tony looked at Rhodey, slipped out of Steve's arms. “You realise, honey bear, we're both under it too,” he said, putting his arms around him and placing what looked like an incredibly messy kiss on Rhodey's cheek before he could react.

“I feel excluded now,” Steve declared.

Tony turned back to him. He leant in, clearly aiming for Steve's cheek too, but Steve turned his hand and caught Tony's lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

 

5\. It was Christmas Eve, and the Avengers were gathering in the living room.

Tony stood at Steve's side, their fingers linked together. “I like it,” he said, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice.

“I know,” he answered. “Me too.”

All of the people here, now, were their family.

MJ and Peter came in, and stood in the doorway, looking around. Steve waved at them, then looked up and grinned devilishly. Just this once, it would be him noticing it. “Mistletoe,” he called to them.

MJ smiled. “Right back at you!” she answered before Peter tipped her back to kiss her.

“You shouldn't have tried that,” Tony said to him.

“As if I mind kissing you,” Steve said.

He might actually miss all of the mistletoe . . . But it wasn't as if he needed an excuse, either.

Tony smiled at him, and Steve leant down to kiss him, licked at his lips. Tony shivered in his arms.

Yes. Steve enjoyed the mistletoe.


End file.
